New Dimensions
by Chappeh
Summary: Chap is a moderator of a chatroom dedicated to an online game, named CvoltonGDPS, and one of the many residents of the GDPS mansion; but, after the tension between everyone becomes too much to handle, Chap decides to plan a quick little excursion to help ease everyone's minds... that ends up going horribly wrong.
1. Breaking the Ice

Tension.

The only possible emotion that you could feel within a 5-mile-radius of the CvoltonGDPS residence, and people weren't exactly fans of that.

"Ugh..." Chap, one of the moderators, sighed heavily, "Why? Why does it have to be this way? Why is it always so tense around here!?" Chap sighed once more, before slumping back down in his chair. He stared at the screen ahead of him, looking at the GDPS's Discord Server. He then decided to post some messages in it just for the hell of it.

"so fricking tense here rn... :\/:"

Within a rather short span of time, the chat filled up with responses.

"idc" Someone named Nekro responded.

"ogm! chap!" Apple typed up, probably without a brain.

"tru tbh" A fellow SkullBoss, more commonly known as Skull, replied.

"chap, honestly EVERYONE knows that at this point" Arte wrote.

Chap slumped back into his chair, having already predicted the responses almost perfectly.

"Oh for god sakes... Doomsday fricking messed this place UP!" Chap stated, a tint of annoyance in his voice. He then turned to his right, and picked up a certain photo which was held tight in a golden frame. The photo was of Chap and a few of his bestest CvoltonGDPS friends posing for - whelp, DUH... - a group photo. He stared at the photo, and felt some rather mixed emotions. He felt sad, because he remembered all of his friends being so happy there, and yet now it was all mostly anger. But, yet again, at the same time he felt happy to see all of his friends feeling - once again, le DUH! - happy. But then... something clicked. Chap remembered that very day. The very day that they took that photo. They were on some sort of vacation/field trip to the closest park. Chap put on a smile, gently put the photo back down, and went back to the Discord server, and typed up yet another message.

" everyone MEETING IN THE MAIN LOBBY!" With that all said and done, he took off his headphones, shut down his PC, and then proceeded to go downstairs to the main lobby.

Meanwhile, in one of the other rooms, a few of the GDPS residents were just casually hanging out. Nekro and Mat were on their computers playing some good ol' BedWars, Arte was doing his homework, whilst Quaxx, Sebri and DemoniX were just chilling.

"Quaxx, can I ask ya something?" DemoniX asked, catching Quaxx's attention.

"You do realize that curiosity killed the cat, right?" Quaxx replied, causing DemoniX to chuckle briefly.

"DON'T KILL OFF MY AVATAR BOI!" The trio both simultaneously jumped out of their chairs, as they spun around, only to find Nekro staring at them like they had just robbed him of all of his food.

"Nekro, what was that for!?" Sebri asked, in a more shocked tone than an angry one.

"Since when were you involved in this conversation?" Quaxx spoke out.

"Since January-" Suddenly, out of complete and utter NOWHERE, Apple burst through the door into the room.

"BLUEBERRY!"

"Apple, what was THAT for!?" Sebri stated yet again.

"What the fu-" Mat spun around in his chair, not realizing that someone was slowly reaching his bed in-game.

Arte sat up, and spoke. "Apple, when will you learn that random does NOT, in ANY WAY WHAT-SO-EVER, equal funny!?"

"Hmm, lemme think about that for about 5-10 seconds or so." Apple then proceeded to sit down quickly and yet still quite quietly, and just do... nothing. Nothing at all, in fact.

"What is he doing?" Sebri whispered to Quaxx, who just shrugged.

"Um... Appy~? You alright dude?" DemoniX asked, concerned about Apple's heal-

"No, I will NEVER LEARN!" Apple FINALLY responded to Arte's question, before walking back out the door.

"DemoniX, I honestly pity you." Quaxx put his hand on DemoniX's shoulder, actually seeming like he had some sympathy for him. Sebri, meanwhile, just shook his head.

"Don't worry man, it's fine." DemoniX reassured him. "Trust me, I know what Apple's like. I can handle him." With that, DemoniX stepped outside of the room, leaving the other 4 inside. Quaxx gently closed the door shut, before turning to the rest of the group.

"OK, what the fuck kind of nickname is Appy!?" Quaxx stated, bothered by the nickname.

"Come on, Quaxx," Sebri said, annoyed, "it's just a cute little nickname that he has for Apple. Besides, you never complain about Jman and Karma, now do you?"

"If you didn't have the excuse of not being active here, I swear to god..." Quaxx mumbled.

"What the fuck kind of nickname is QL, then, huh?" Quaxx turned to look at Nekro, who had a kind of sarcastic smirk on his face.

"OH, WHY I OUGHTA-" Quaxx, along with everyone else in the room, was suddenly alerted to a 'DING!' sound coming from both Mat and Nekro's computers. They had been tagged on Discord.

"Oh dear god, what now!?" Nekro groaned, as Mat, Quaxx and Sebri walked over towards Nekro's PC. Arte, meanwhile, continued to work on his homework. All 4 of them read the message... and minus Sebri, they sighed. "Alright guys, Chap's just called another meeting."

"OH COME ON!" Arte yelled at the top of his lungs, "DOES HE NOT EVEN REMEMBER THAT I HAVE HOMEWORK TO DO ALMOST EVERY SINGLE DAY!?"

"Hm... I guess not!" Nekro simply stated, before walking out the door, with Mat and Quaxx following pursuit.

"Oh for god sakes..." Arte murmured to himself, before he and Sebri put away his homework and followed the others.

But, however, what they failed to notice before they left was that someone had sent both Mat AND Nekro some Discord DMs.

A very certain someone, in fact.

Back downstairs in the main lobby, even MORE people were just chilling... yeah, this was more of a 'nothing day', to be honest.

Anyway, regardless of that - we had Rai7, more commonly known as Rai, who was getting some snacks from the kitchen, Makifei and Fenix, who were just memeing around as per usual, Jman and Karma who were just snuggling up to each other because why the frick not, and Skull, who only came downstairs because he actually saw Chap's Discord message. Speaking of which...

"Hey, uh, guys?" Skull quietly asked, which somehow STILL got the attention of everyone else who was nearby (on the couches and whatnot), as they tilted their heads to face Skull. "Does anyone wonder why Chap called us down here for a meeting or something like that?"

"Eh, I dunno." Jman shrugged, before looking back at Karma.

"Probably to show off his next 'big project' or whatever." Fenix replied, partially jokingly, causing both him and Makifei to snicker quite a bit.

"I hate to say it, guys, but you're probably-" Suddenly, a bright flash appeared in front of the group, causing them to turn away from it. When they looked back, however, they saw...

"CHAP!?" They all shouted out loud in unison, causing the few people who were already coming down the stairs to start running, which then turned THAT part of the scene into complete and utter mayhem, as people were scrambling just to get down and...

Oh, y'know what? This is getting boring!

TIME SKIP TIME!

After a few seconds of scrambling around and falling face first onto the floor, everyone eventually found somewhere to sit.

"Alrighty, then! Good afternoon, everyone-" Chap started, before he got interrupted by none other than...

"HURRY UP THE CHAPTER'S ALMOST OVER!" Yep, of course - Apple.

"Alright, alright, alright! Geez!" Chap shook his head. "Anyway, so, to cut a rather long story short, as you all know lately there's been a small bit of tension around here..." Chap, who was looking around the room at anyone and everyone as he was talking, noticed that he got more than a few rather angry stares as he said that, "so, I've decided that in order to fix the problem, we're gonna have to cheer ourselves up! And what better way to do that then... drum-roll please..." No drum-roll came, of course, but Chap just went along with it like there was one. "HAVE A FIELD TRIP!"

...

...

...

"OK, perhaps I should've worded that better..."

"YOU THINK!?" The crowd shouted all at once.


	2. Preparing for Take Off

"Look, Chap," Quaxx started, "credit where credit is due for trying to resolve this nonsensical drama and all..." Quaxx looked around briefly, and, of course, got angry glares from people, "but, honestly, how is a FIELD TRIP going to solve that?"

"Simple! It's a time to explore a new place, and get our mind off of this horrible storm!" Chap replied, cheerfully.

"Uh, Chap?" Jman said, looking out of one of the nearby windows, "There's no storm as far as I can tell."

"I think Chip meant a fictional 111!" Apple said, his voice basically defying how humans are supposed to talk. **Seriously, how DOES he do that!?**

"Apple's surprisingly right, I was talking about the dra-" Chap stopped himself mid-sentence, "I meant, uh... I was talking about the tension! Yeah, that!"

"Literally EVERYONE noticed that stutter." Mat stated, shaking his head.

"What stutter!? I didn't see a stutter!" Apple asked, to which the group just face-palmed. "What!?"

"Anyway..." Chap sighed, heavily of course. "I'm just gonna do a head count, and then we're off!"

"What if some of us don't want to go, though?" Fenix stated, to which people started agreeing.

"Hey, yeah, what if THAT happens?" MrCuadrado, the highest player on the GDPS leaderboards, asked.

"I don't really mind, to be honest." Karma said, to which Jman just nodded.

"Yeah, I don't either." DemoniX agreed.

"APPLE DON'T CARE NEITHER!" Apple... **oh god why is this my job...** yelled, which caused everyone else to stop talking.

"Apple, can I ask ya something?" Makifei turned to Apple, who just quickly spun around to face him.

"YEAH!?" Apple, once again, screamed.

"Apple, please use your inside voice." Chap murmured.

"ok sorry." Apple replied... **OH COME ON! NOW IT'S NOT EVEN REGISTERING IN UPPERCASE! Ugh... anyway,** Apple replied.

"OK then... anyway, uh, Apple?" Makifei asked, "Do you actually know what proper grammar even is?"

"What's grammar?" Apple tilted his head, somehow being genuinely confused.

"I'm not even gonna bother." Makifei sighed.

"GUYS! Can we PLEASE just get back on track now!?" Chap shouted, causing everyone to turn and face him.

"Actually, we GET Geometry Dash. We just PLAY Back on Track." Apple stated, a derpy smile on his face.

"Apple." Apple turned to face Quaxx. "Shut up."

"Appel sad now..." Apple frowned.

"GUYS!" Chap SCREAMED this time, which ACTUALLY got everyone's attention this time. "There we go! Much better! Anyway, why WOULDN'T you want to go?"

"I wanna make more mems!" Quaxx stated.

"Oh, please, you probably just want to make another rant." Fenix said, which once again gathered some snickers and chuckles from the crowd.

"AND memes." Quaxx reinstated.

"Ugh..." Chap sighed. "One second." Chap then went to a nearby closet, and pulled out a laptop. He then walked back over to Quaxx, and handed him the laptop. "Just take this on the trip!"

"YAY! I CAN MAKE MORE MEMES NOW!" Quaxx said... although, to be fair, nobody could really tell whether he was being sarcastic or not.

"Alright, anyone else?" Chap asked. He looked around the room, and after noone responded, he smiled. "Alrighty then! Let's go!" Surprisingly enough, he got some cheers from the crowd as he went to the front door- oh wait, the front door slammed in his face. Everyone immediately sat up, only to see...

"SQUARE!?"

"What? Did I kill someone-" Square took a step inside and spun around, only to see Chap lying on the floor. "OH SH- CHAP, YOU ALRIGHT MAN!?"

"Y-yeah... I'm good. Just a little thud is all-" Chap was suddenly interrupted by Jman stomping toward Square.

"Now listen to me you fucking son of a bi-" Jman reached inside of the closet, only to find... nothing? "W-WHAT THE- WHERE'S THE FUCKING CROWBAR!?"

"Wait, WHAT!? CROWBAR!?" Without thinking twice, Square decided to bolt out of the house, leaving little to no trace that he was even there at all.

"Uh... Jman?" Karma walked over to Jman, and put a hand on his shoulder, "Why were you looking for a crowbar?"

"I was gonna threaten him out of here, but I guess I ended up doing that in a different way..." Jman sighed. "OK, but, seriously, where IS that crowbar?"

"I threw it out!" Everyone turned to look at Apple, who just stood there with a smile.

"W-WHAT!? W-why!? What was even the POINT of that!?"

"Because I knew what was gonna happen." Apple smirked. "Besides, what was the point of having it in the first place?" The crowd actually stopped to ponder this for a second (even Chap had to stand up just to think about it)... but they couldn't think of anything. "Exactly! Now, me wants field trips NOW!" Apple suddenly ran past Jman, Karma AND Chap, and ran straight for the vehicle that they'd be taking.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Chap suddenly grabbed what appeared to be a fishing rod from one of his pockets, and threw it the bait at Apple, and it, of course, hooked right onto Apple's shirt.

"WEEE!" Apple cheered, as he was dragged back to the house.

"Um, Chap?" Arte tapped Chap on the shoulder, "Why did you drag Apple away? Aren't we going now?"

"Nope, not yet! I actually have to grab something! BRB!" Chap quickly ran upstairs, and came back down with...

"A blanket? Really?" Quaxx sighed.

"What? The ride's gonna be long! Now, let's go!" Chap quickly ran out of the house, and into the bus, and sat down in the... driver's seat?

"Chap, you can't drive dude." Rai7 stated in a rather monotone voice as he got on the bus.

"Look, trust me - I know what I'm doing." Chap said, before turning back to the front of the bus. Arte, who was just right behind Rai7, grabbed his phone and mumbled to himself.

"9... 1... 1..."

"ARTE WAIT IT'S A SELF-DRIVING BUS-" Chap scrambled out of his seat, and had it not been for MrCuadrado being in the way of them both, Arte's head probably would've gotten smashed wide open.

"Good god man, it was just a joke!" Arte stated, before MrCuadrado helped him up.

"I'm sorry dude... it's just that-" Chap started, before he was interrupted by the sound of something coming from Arte's phone. Arte took it out of his pocket, only to hear...

"911, what's your emergency?"

"...fuck."

Meanwhile, just a few meters or so away from the vehicle, 3 figures were lying down behind a bush.

"Alright, so, do you guys remember the plan?" Person #1 asked, to which the other 2 people nodded. "Alright... BUT, just to be clear; as soon as that bus starts moving, I'll latch on to it with my grappling hook. You two just hold on. Got it?" The other two people nodded. "Alright, good. Now-" Suddenly, the 3 figures noticed that the bus was starting to move. "FUCK! GO, GO, GO! NOW!" Person #1 very quickly latched onto the bus - almost as if he had been planning it for the longest amount of time. Whatever the case may have been, Person #2 and Person #3 both latched onto Person #1... as well as the wagon that all 3 of them were sitting on.

And, with that, they were all off. As the people both inside the bus and on the wagon drove off into the sunset, none of them really and truly knew what was about to happen to them.


	3. Banterism

After the bus FINALLY showed up at-

"CHAP!" Everyone's ears started ringing, as they all turned to look at Apple. "YOU JUST SKIPPED THE ENTIRE BUS RIDE!" Whilst everyone just looked on in pure confusion, Apple grabbed out some random remote-like device, and pushed down a button on it.

 **-=| REVERSE TIME SKIP! |=-**

After Chap and Arte had cleared up the whole 911 mess that had occurred, everything went back to normal... at least, for now.

"Alright, so now all we have to do is wait for everyone to show up and sit down!" Chap stated, happily.

"Um, Chap?" Chap turned to face Skull as everyone else was still getting on, "If this is a self-driving bus, then why do you have to sit in the driver's seat? Hell, if you have the technology to make a self-driving BUS before self-driving CARS are even a thing, then why do we even NEED a driver's seat!? Why can't you just start it with a remote control!?"

"SKULL IT'S JUST A STORY NOW SHUT UP!" Apple called out.

"W-what?" Skull scratched his head in confusion. "A-anyway, my point is, why do you have to be stuck the-"

"Skull, if you wanted me to sit with 'cha, you could've just asked." Skull's cheeks flushed a bit as Chap said this.

"Uh-uh-um... ok then I guess?" Skull stated nervously.

"Yeah, it's fine. Just pick a seat and I'll be with 'cha in a second." Chap exclaimed, with a warm smile across his face. Skull smiled too, before sitting down in one of the seats.

"CHAP THIS IS GETTING BORING WHEN CAN WE SKIP IT!?" Apple, once again, screamed at the top of his lungs.

"What the hell was that for, Apple!?" Rai yelled back at him.

"TIME SKIP TIME!" Apple screamed once more, before pushing a button on the same remote that he had earlier.

 **-=| TIME SKIP! |=-**

Before anyone could even say anything else, everyone who was still slacking off was on the bus with everything that they had planned on taking, and the bus itself was already on the go.

"W-WHAT THE!? WHAT THE HELL!?" Jman shouted, "APPLE, WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO!?"

"Appel won't say! But now, we're all moving! YAY!" Apple yelled, before facing forward once more and throwing his arms up in the air.

"Do I want to know what else you can do-" Makifei was about to ask Apple, but suddenly, the bus came to a screeching halt!

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Everyone screamed all at once.

Meanwhile, whilst everyone was still screaming inside the bus, the 3 figures who were riding on a wagon attached to the bus were flung straight off of the wagon, and all 3 of them face-planted into the grass.

"ARGH! DAMNIT!" Person #1 shouted, angrily.

"I guess Mr. Perfect Square didn't plan this out very well, now did he?" Person #2 snickered.

"Oh, shut up Zi8tx." Person #1, AKA Square said, grumbling.

"Um, excuse me? That's Enk to you." Person #2, AKA Zi8tx (no I won't call him Enk), replied.

"Uh... guys? You think you could just calm down a bit?" Person #3 asked, having a bad feeling about the whole ordeal.

"SHUT UP, SINK!" Both Square and Zi8tx yelled at the same time.

"Jeez, I was just trying to he-"

"HEY!" A voice shouted at the trio. All three of them spun around, only to see a figure emerging from the nearby forest. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?"

"Uh- we- we were just- uh- um- we were- uh..." Square repeatedly stuttered. "Uh- we were just uh- going on a walk! Y-yeah, t-that's it! R-r-r-right guys?" Square spun around, only to see that both Zi8tx and Sink had took off running. "G-g-guys!?"

"LISTEN HERE YOU MO-FO!" The person suddenly grabbed Square by the collar, and squeezed tightly, "YOU'RE GONNA TELL ME WHAT YOU THREE WERE DOING, OR ELSE I'M GONNA-"

"Wait, are you... are you Juanes!?"

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" Rai yelled.

"I-I DUNNO, B'Y!" Chap yelled back.

"Pfft, so much for a 'self-driving bus!'" Quaxx snorted.

"Oh, shut the fuck up, QL." Jman sighed, annoyed.

"Guys, I need to run outside for a few seconds just to see what damage was done. Can ya please not make us end up on the news until I get back?" Chap asked.

"Ugh... alright, fine. I suppose." Quaxx sighed.

"Dude, you can shut up for 10 seconds. Even if I hate your guts, I'm not just gonna under-estimate you THAT MUCH!" Jman replied, before sitting back in his seat.

"Jman, just ignore him," Karma looked back at Jman, "he's just trying to get you upset."

Jman sighed. "I know, but he drives me INSANE sometimes! I just- I just... ARGH!" Jman punched the seat in front of him, before slumping back down into his seat.

"Sh... It's alright man." Karma reassured Jman, "Look, trust me, if he starts bothering you again, I'll take care of it. OK?" Jman nodded. "Alright, good."

"Yeah, the fuck does that have to do with anything?" Juanes replied back.

"Oh, nothing," Square remarked, "I just assumed that you'd want to go on the field trip that-" Within a matter of seconds, Juanes ran straight onto the bus... running into Chap in the process.

"OOF-" Chap stumbled on his feet, but by the time that he was re-adjusted and focused... Juanes was already in one of the seats. "Who was I talking to?" Chap sighed and just shook his head, before going back to check on the bus.

Square, meanwhile, realized that Chap was coming out of the bus, and immediately bolted in the direction that Zi8tx and Sink went in. And, of course, he jumped into the closest bush to the road... only to find Zi8tx and Sink.

"Oh, come on guys! You could've at LEAST hid a bit better!" Square sighed, heavily OF COURSE. "Ah, oh well, at least I actually found you guys this ti-"

"JUST STFU AND GET INSIDE!" Zi8tx pulled Square down to the grass, as he landed with a **THUD!**

"OK, so, once Chap gets that whole problem resolved," Square motioned toward the bus, "we need to find yet another way to follow them!"

"Um, Square?" Sink tapped Square on the shoulder as he turned to face him, "Didn't Juanes see us AND get on that bus!?"

"Wait, w-what- how did you-"

"Windows, Square. Windows." Sink replied.

"Okay then... anyway, yeah he got on the bus, so what?"

"He probably TOLD EVERYONE THAT HE SAW US, so..."

"Damnit."

When Chap went to the front of the bus, he saw that the bus had gotten stuck in a pothole.

"Note to self; DON'T MAKE BUSES... or any vehicles in general!" Chap sighed, before walking back onto the bus. "Hey, uh... guys?" Chap gathered the attention of everyone on the bus. "I found the problem... we got stuck in a-" Suddenly, the bus started shaking again... and the crowd also started screaming again. "WHAT THE FUCK-" After the bus stopped shaking, however, everyone started to realize that the bus was actually moving again!

"H-how... W-what the!?"

"I DID IT!" Everyone immediately turned to... of course, you guessed it - Apple. "I SOLVED EVERYTHING! YAY!"

"Apple, how did you-"

"IT'S A STORY, I JUST PLOT MAGIC'D OURSELVES OUT OF HERE! YAYYYAYAYA!" Apple threw his arms up in the air in plain ol' pure joy.

"Well, I mean... at least we're on the move! TO OUR FINAL DESTINATION WE GO!" Chap shouted, before sitting back down next to Skull. All the while, everyone else started chatting... but Square, Zi8tx and Sink were still planning.


End file.
